The wider availability and superior quality of 35 mm camera film over other film types such as the 110 cartridge, has produced an increasing popularity of this type of film. However, since the 35 mm film is not contained in a rigid cartridge, the mechanisms required within a 35 mm camera are more complex than those contained in a camera taking 110 cartridges. Thus the 35 mm camera is more expensive than a 110 cartridge camera.
An object of the invention is to reduce the number of mechanical components required within a camera such that manufacturing costs may be reduced.